


A cold, unkown world.

by TigerKonigs



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 結城友奈は勇者である | Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de aru | Yuki Yuna is a Hero
Genre: A bad idea that I have decided to bless the world with, Crossover, Gen, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKonigs/pseuds/TigerKonigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki Yuna is blinded by a strange light during a battle with the Vertex, and finds herself in the world of Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This is going to end well. (Multi-Chapter, Crossover)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cold, unkown world.

**Author's Note:**

> And here’s a crossover no-one actually wanted, but I gave them anyway. Basically, weird stuff happens and Yuna finds herself trapped in the world of PMMM! This was a bad idea when I wrote it, but what the hell. (Also whaddya mean I should be writing my RWBY 40k AU that is two months overdue instead of this). Definitely going to have multiple chapters, whenever I can be bothered writing them. Have fun reading!

Yuna brought her fists up to her, both to shield her eyes and to adopt a defensive posture. The light had come out of nowhere, and she could barely hear the muted cries from the rest of the Hero Club. Yuna felt the ground whisked from beneath her feet. Barely a second later, she found herself stumbling as her feet touched the ground again and the blinding light subsided. She reached out blindly to steady herself, slumping slightly against a nearby wall. Her vision cleared, and her heartrate and breathing steadied. She looked at her surroundings. An empty alley, in an unfamiliar place, accompanied by a feeling of crawling dread that made her hair stand on end. The surroundings around her suddenly and violently shifted. The surroundings became more surreal. Abstract images surrounded Yuna, and she could only stare. The hair on the back of her neck tingled, and Yuna swung around rapidly, fists in front of her in a defensive stance. Yuna’s heart began to thump, and she struggled to steady it. What she saw before her, was emitting what felt like pure fear and despair.

“W-what are you?” Yuna asked, her breath hitching.  
It didn’t reply, merely launching a multitude of appendages from itself towards Yuna. Yuna knew an attack when she saw one, and dodged the strikes deftly, batting aside and dodging multiple further attacks. More appendages came, and Yuna was forced onto the defensive before she could gain any sort of initiative. Leaping back to dodge more incoming strikes, Yuna grunted in frustration.  
“It’s not letting me get close,” She thought, “I have to find a way to get past those attacks.”  
Another wave, and this time, Yuna leaped into the air, launching a vicious flaming kick into one of the appendages, impacting the ground with a large flaming shockwave. The appendages squirmed on the floor, and Yuna seized on her opportunity. Leaping in to the air once more, Yuna drew her fist back.  
“Hero…PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!”  
The thing broke apart under the force of the impact. The surreal surroundings warped back into the alley, and in front of Yuna floated a strangely shaped object, a dark orb with a spike jutting out the bottom. Yuna grabbed a hold of it, examining it a little more closely. It was a peculiar thing. Yuna suddenly felt the hairs on her neck stand on end, and she span round in a combat stance. Yuna’s eyes dilated slightly. She was staring straight down the barrel of a pistol, wielded by a black-haired girl with a strange buckler and outfit. Yuna matched her stare.

Homura had felt the massive spike in energy at the edge of her senses. Something was up, and she needed to find out what that was, and where it came from. Heading off towards the area she had felt it, she leapt from rooftop to rooftop. It would be best to avoid detection, although it would likely matter little if a witch was the cause of the energy spike. She approached the origin of the energy spike, and she saw a witch’s labyrinth dissipate in front of her. She gritted her teeth. The last thing she needed was another Puella Magi, especially one that somehow had managed to create an energy spike like that. She took a quick peak from the rooftop, and saw a girl in a certainly, unique, outfit. Homura noticed her pink hair, and panicked for a second before realising it was too light a shade to be Madoka. One other thing Homura picked up on, was how powerful this girl felt. She’d never seen a Puella Magi that powerful. Perhaps, she was new. If that was the case, Homura might be able to get the drop on her and intimidate her. It would be one hell of a gamble, though. Homura steadied herself, as she felt the gears in her shield click into place. The world greyed around her, and she drew a pistol from her shield. She leapt from the rooftop, landing steadily on the ground. She straightened herself up, adopting as an intimidating a pose as possible, and pointed her pistol towards the girl. The colour of the world faded back in, and the girl span round, almost preternaturally fast. The visibility of her shock was slight, but Homura knew she made a mistake as the girl in pink matched her stare with equal determination.

“Who are you, and what are you doing here?” Homura asked threatingly, trying to keep up intimidation tactics.  
“I would appreciate it if you lowered that before interrogating me,” Yuna replied, holding Homura’s gaze.  
“My question still stands,” Homura spat back menacingly, “And the gun won’t go down until you have answered.”  
Yuna dropped out of her combat stance. “My name is Yuki Yuna, member of the Sanshu Middle School Hero Club. And I don’t even know where here is. Now that I have introduced myself, perhaps you can return the favour?”  
Homura lowered her gun, hesitantly. “Very well, I am Akemi Homura. This, is Mitakihara.”  
Yuna smiled, and extended her hand. “Nice to meet you, Miss Akemi. I’ll be in your care.”  
Homura nodded mutely, and tensed a little. Yuna looked at her confused, until she heard a thud nearby. She and Homura swivelled in that direction.

A girl with blue hair, and a cutlass in her hands, approached the pair. Yuna could feel the animosity between the two, as the other girl approached. Yuna felt unnerved.  
“Bullying newbies now, huh Transfer Student?” The Blue haired girl spat out viciously “That’s low even for you.”  
“This is none of your business, Miki,” Homura spat back.  
The Blue-Haired girl, Miki, got riled up a little. She looked like she was about to start a fight.  
“Why are you two fighting?” Yuna interrupted, and they both stared at her like a fool.  
“The transfer student is a monster who lets innocents die for her own goal,”  
“Miki Sayaka is a fool and a nuisance who can’t see the truth of the world in front of her.”  
Yuna clenched her fist a little. “Do you really let them die?”  
Homura stared at her. “I must preserve my strength for a greater battle ahead. Unfortunately, some sacrifices must be made.”  
“She’s just a greedy monster who wants grief seeds!” Sayaka spat out defiantly.  
“What are Grief Seeds?” Yuna questioned  
Both of them stared at her blankly.  
“Kyubey did tell you about Soul Gems and Grief Seeds when you contracted, right?” Sayaka asked warily.  
Yuna just stared blankly back at them. “I’ve never heard of any of those.”  
She rubbed the back of head awkwardly, and laughed embarrassedly.  
The other two just groaned.


End file.
